Computers are widely used today to perform a variety of functions. For example, a computer may be coupled with a projector to aid in projecting an image onto a display screen or other surface. The display screens themselves may comprise a wide range of characteristics. For example, display screens may be small or large, planar or curved, smooth or textured, etc. Furthermore, more than one projector may be used to project light and/or images onto a display screen.
Due to the variable characteristics of the display screen and the possible use of multiple projectors, current projector technology may be used for a wide range of functions. In one example, a business plan may be presented via a projector on a small display screen to a small group of investors. In another example, images intended for thousands of viewers of a concert may be projected in real-time onto a very large screen. While functional in many different environments and situations, there also exist many limitations to the technology relating to projectors.
The drawings referred to in this description should not be understood as being drawn to scale unless specifically noted.